Super Bowser Brothers
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Bowser and Bowser Jr. try to get Peach back. But can they with luck?
1. Starting the Quest!

_**Super Bowser Bros.**_

_**No flaming. Review, please.**_

_**Review "Lives of the People" also. It may be short.**_

Bowser was sitting on his throne as usual, having lost to Mario once again. Bowser Jr. was crying.

"I miss Mama..." Junior cried.

"I know, Junior. One day we'll get Peach." Bowser assured his son.

Bowser stroked Junior's hair.

"I wanna do it now!" Junior cried.

"Now? We just lost already!" Bowser said.

"I wanna try again!" Junior said, not wanting to have a tantrum.

"Fine...**MAYBE** we'll get her this time." Bowser said.

"Oh, thank you, Papa! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Junior thanked Bowser VERY much.

"You're welcome, Junior." Bowser said.

They ran through the castle entrance doors. With Junior riding on his shell, Bowser runs off.

He had to be** VERY** lucky to get Peach this time.

**VERY.**

_**E.O.C.**_

_**All right. No flame, only review.**_


	2. A Trap and a Mushroom!

_**SBB**_

_**No flame! Review!**_

_**World 1: Dark Land**_

_**When there's a Mario scene, I'll make a "M". and for Bowser, I'll make a "B".**_

**-B-**

Bowser and Junior were walking through their home land.

"Where's Mama?" Junior said.

"In Mario's castle." Bowser said.

"Oh." Junior said.

Then, Junior saw cookies.

**"COOKIES!"** Junior ran to the cookies.

Bowser sighed.

"Kids." Bowser said.

Then it turned out to be a booby trap. A hook caught Junior's tail and hangs him up high.

"Papa! **HELP MEEEEE!**" Junior cried.

Bowser ran to his son.

"Junior! Hold on, I'll get you down!" Bowser assured his son.

He leaped up and attacked the line with the shell, breaking the line. Junior falls down, and Bowser caught him.

"That was meant for Mario, for my future kidnapping." Bowser said.

"That's what I thought..." Junior said.

Then they saw a castle. Not Bowser's castle, someone else's, waiting for the father and son to battle him.

"Now I feel like Mario..." Bowser said.

"Me too...Except that we're evil." Junior said.

"Let's go!" Bowser said.

The two run towards the castle.

**-M-**

"I swear to you, Peach, Bowser won't attack again. I'll always be here for you." Mario said.

"Yeah. At least the rest of your friends can take care of Bowser." Peach said.

"I mean, imagine if they were are defeated and we were defenseless, without this stone castle. THAT would be bad. But I'm sure it won't happen." Mario said.

"I hope that it won't happen too." Peach said.

**-B-**

Bowser and Junior kept running and finally made it to the castle, where they fight Toad.

**RPG Battle:**

**Bowser: 350**

**Bowser Jr.: 100**

**Toad: 160**

"Wait a minute. Why are we doing a RPG battle?" Bowser said.

"Just for fun." Toad said.

**Bowser uses Fire Breath!**

**40 damage to Toad!**

**Toad uses Poison Mushroom!**

**94 damage on Bowser Jr.!**

**"EWW!** It tastes so **BAD!** And I'm getting a stomach ache...A really bad one..." Junior said.

**The Poison Mushroom uses its poison effect!**

**6 damage to Bowser Jr.!**

**Bowser Jr. fainted!**

**"NO!"** Bowser cried.

Bowser looked at Toad.

**"...DON'T MESS WITH ME OR MY SON** _**AGAIN!"**_

**Bowser uses Atomic Fire Breath!**

**120 damage to Toad!**

**Toad fainted!**

**Bowser wins!**

**RPG Battle End:**

The castle exploded.

Bowser woke up Junior.

"Junior, please wake up." Bowser said.

Junior drowsily opened his eyes.

"Papa...?" Junior moaned.

"Junior, it's okay. The Poison Mushroom doesn't work anymore. And I beat Toad for you." Bowser said.

"Thank you, Papa." Junior said, regaining energy.

"You're welcome, son." Bowser said.

Bowser walked to the next world, with Junior in his arms.

_**World 1: Dark World: Completed!**_

_**World 2: Desert Temple**_

_**Flame: NO. Review: YES.**_


	3. Such a Scorching Desert!

Super Bowser Bros.

World 2: Desert Temple

Flaming is not allowed. Reviews are required.

**-B-**

Bowser and Junior was walking through the desert, and both are thirsty. But Junior's STARVING.

"*Pant* *Pant* I'm so hot and thirsty..." Junior said.

"I know, Junior. Me too." Bowser said.

Junior loses his energy, falling into the hot sand.

"Oh, no..." Bowser said.

He picked up his son.

**-M-**

"Darn. Toad's defeated. The good news is that they're in the desert." Mario said.

"Thank goodness..." Peach said.

**-B-**

Junior then woke up when they were near the castle.

Junior moaned in exhaustion.

Bowser was holding cups of water he found.  
>"Here, drink this." Bowser said.<p>

They drank both cups.

Junior regains energy.

"Well, here goes!" Bowser said.

They go in the castle and battle Yoshi.

**RPG Battle:**

**Bowser: 500**

**Bowser Jr: 300**

**Yoshi: 920**

**Bowser used Claw!**

"Take that!" Bowser said.

**90 damage to Yoshi!**

**Junior used Paint Ball!**

"Hee hee!" Junior giggled.

**4 damage to Yoshi!**

**Yoshi used Egg Throw!**

"Sucker!" Yoshi laughed.

**96 damage to Junior!**

**Bowser used Fire Breath!**

"BURN!" Bowser roared.

**392 damage to Yoshi!**

**Junior used Bandana Scare!**

"Raaaaawr!" Junior mimicked Bowser.

Bowser chuckled at Junior's poor imitation.

**No effect on Yoshi!**

**Yoshi used Giant Egg Throw!**

"No more messing around!" Yoshi said.

**193 damage on Bowser!**

**203 damage on Junior!**

**Junior had bruises, tears falling from his eyes, and little to no energy!**

"*sniff* Help me, Papa... *cries*" Junior said.

**Junior moans!**

**Yoshi kicks Junior!**

"Hmph." Yoshi growled.

**0.5 damage to Junior!**

"GRRR!" Bowser growled.

**Bowser used Shell Smash!**

**524 damage to Yoshi!**

**Bowser and Junior win!**

**However, Junior takes 0.5 damage from pain, and faints!**

**RPG Battle End:**

Bowser heals Junior by feeding him a 1-Up Mushroom.

"Feeling better?" Bowser said calmly.

"...Yeah..." Junior said.

The two then run to the next world.

**World 2: Desert Temple: Complete!**

**World 3: Snowy Blizzard**

_**No flaming, and review!**_


	4. Freezing My Shell Off!

_**Super Bowser Bros.**_

_**World 3: Snowy Blizzard**_

_**No flame. Please review.**_

**-B-**

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were so cold.

"I'm so c-cold..." Junior whined.

"Me too, Junior." Bowser said.

Bowser hugged Junior.

"We'll find a warm place." Bowser said.

They go to a cabin.

Bowser and Junior were very comfy. They were sleeping on very comfy beds.

**-M-**

"Oy...I'm really tired..." Mario said.

"Me too." Peach said.

"We should go to bed now." Mario said.

"Yeah." Peach said.

They go to their bed.

Mario saw Peach peacefully sleeping with him.

"I love you, Peach." Mario said.

**-B-**

The next day, Junior woke up, but Bowser wasn't there. Curious and slightly feeling lonely, he walks out of the house and saw Bowser, standing at the next castle.

"Junior, I found the castle!" Bowser said.

"You did?" Junior said, excited.

"Yeah!" Bowser said.

**"YAAAAY!"** Junior said.

They got into the castle.

**RPG Battle:**

**Bowser: 800**

**Junior: 420**

**Luigi: 1,000**

"Waah! Look at his health!" Junior said in shock.

"Don't you worry, Junior, we'll find a way to beat him." Bowser said.

**Bowser used King Boo!**

**Luigi got scared!**

**"NOOOO! NOT A GHOST!"** Luigi cried.

"Bleh heh heh heh!" King Boo cackled.

**Bowser used Atomic Fire Breath!**

**956 damage to Luigi!**

**Junior used Bandana Scare!**

**Luigi got a little bit scared!**

**Luigi used Thunderclap!**

**482 damage to Bowser!**

**420 damage to Junior!**

**INSTANT KILL!**

**Junior fainted!**

**"NOOO! JUNIOR!"** Bowser cried.

**Bowser used Ground Pound!**

**44 damage to Luigi!**

**Luigi fainted!**

**Bowser wins!**

**Bowser used Heal!**

**Junior regained 420 HP!**

**RPG Battle End:**

"Phew! That was close!" Bowser said.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Junior said.

"Let's go!" Bowser said.

They run to the final world.

**World 3: Snow Blizzard: Complete!**

**World 4: Mario Plains**

_**No flaming! Review, please!**_


	5. The Very Last Battle!

_**Super Bowser Bros.**_

_**World 4: Mario Plains**_

_**Flaming not allowed. Reviews are highly recommended.**_

**-B-**

Bowser and Junior were almost there!

"I can't wait to get Mama back!" Junior squealed.

"Neither can I!" Bowser said.

They then go up a hill, where Mario's castle stands.

"Well, this is it." Bowser said.

**"YAAAY!** We're gonna get Mama back!" Junior squealed happily.

"We will! Let's go!" Bowser said.

They go in the castle, and fight Mario.

**Final RPG Battle:**

**Bowser: 1500**

**Junior: 1000**

**Mario: 2000**

**Bowser used Fireball!**

**40 damage to Mario!**

**Junior used Paintbrush Swing!**

**60 damage to Mario!**

**Mario used Fire Flower!**

**100 damage to Bowser!**

**200 damage to Junior!**

**Bowser used Shell Smash!**

**500 damage to Mario!**

**Junior used Electric Paint!**

**30 damage to Mario!**

**Mario used Giant Fireball!**

**600 damage to Bowser!**

**700 damage to Junior!**

**Bowser turned into Giga Bowser!**

**352325923523950772 damage to Mario!**

**Mario fainted!**

**Bowser and Junior win!**

**Final RPG Battle End:**

The castle was crumbling and falling apart, and somehow, Mario's still standing.

"I'll fight off Mario! You get Mama!" Junior said.

"But, Junior!" Bowser said.

"Please, trust me! I'll be fine!" Junior said.

Bowser gets Peach, and Junior was still fighting Mario off from getting Peach back.

The castle crumbles on Mario and Junior, and Bowser and Peach escape.

Bowser tears up, and starts to cry, hugging Peach.

"I'm sorry about Junior...My heart belongs to you now, Bowser." Peach said.

"*sniff* Why?" Bowser said.

"Because Mario was a little bit cruel." Peach said.

Bowser smiled. Peach made a good decision.

But the big question still remains without a answer:

Is Junior alive?

_**No flaming! Review please!**_


	6. Is Junior Dead?

_**Super Bowser Bros.**_

_**World 4: Mario Plains: Complete!**_

_**Ending:**_

_**No flaming! Review, please!**_

Bowser broke down crying in his throne room.

He was thinking of Junior, and couldn't stop.

He was his son, and he died.

He couldn't believe it.

"*sniff* Oh, Junior...I wish you came back...You sacrificed your life to help us...You were a good son...You were so adorable...I wish I could pet your beautiful cute red hair again...*sniff* I MISS YOU, JUNIOR! *cries*" Bowser cried.

Then Peach came in.

"What's wrong?" Peach said.

"*sniff* Junior...He's dead..." Bowser said.

"Aww...I know how much you miss your son..." Peach said.

"*sniff* I'd like to visit him." Bowser said.

"You mean where the destroyed castle is?" Peach said.

"Yes..." Bowser said.

They go to the plains to see where Junior died one more time.

Bowser then had many flashbacks of all the good times they had.

Then they heard a crumble in the ruins of the castle.

Then, they saw Junior pop out of the rubble.

**"JUNIOR!"** Bowser cheered.

**"PAPA!"** Junior squealed.

Junior ran to Bowser, and Bowser hugged Junior tightly.

"I missed you so much, son! I thought you died!" Bowser said.

"I was lucky!" Junior said.

"Aww...Just seeing you two guys hugging each other is so cute!" Peach said.

"It's a friendship thing." Bowser said.

Bowser, Junior and Peach have a group hug.

And thus, the adventure concludes.

_**THE END**_

_**No flaming, and review please!**_


End file.
